Harmonious Faith
by GlassSplinter
Summary: First attempt at slash. She likes Spike, so it stands to reason she likes Faith too. PWP Lime
1. Harmony

Disclaimer: I retain all rights to everything in this story, except for anything that already belongs to the current copyright holders of the TV series "Buffy the Vampire Slayer," "Angel," or any official media pertaining thereof.

Squick

Faith leaned over her, breath smelling like after sex mints. One of her arms was resting on the wall right beside Harmony's head, and the other was next to her hip. They were standing in a hallway of Wolfram and Hart, although Harm was about to be sitting. "So you liked it?" She asked. Rhetorically, Harmony thought. People liked to ask things rhetorically around here, she'd noticed. It was the one thing she'd learned, that if someone asked you a question, you'd-

"I asked you a question. Well? Did. You. Like. It." Faith intoned in a stricter voice. Harmony blanched. All the blood that she'd fed on left her face. The Slayer was leaning further in, scary. The blond was never really good at fighting. "I can make you talk. You know I can." Something sharp dug into Harmony's side and she gave a squeak.

"It wasn't that bad." There, she said it. The secret was out. Now she could go back to her desk, and sit there like a good little vampire. She could sort papers, sort files, and sort phone calls. Faith smirked. "Good." And walked off.

Harmony gave an unnecessary sigh of relief. That was a close one. If the Slayer knew what else she'd done, and what it meant, then she'd be staked faster than a sick cow. On a farm. Where they turn cows into steak. A giggle escaped her throat. Faith turned around, raising an eye brow. Harmony stopped breathing as she looked her in the eye, struggling to find a way out of this whole mess.

"On the other hand, I could always prove to be a loyal substitute." Harmony scrunched up her face, puzzled by the choice of words. "Substitute?"

The Slayer grinned. "Yes. Faith and Harmony, in perfect unison," she mocked. The vampire blushed. She might not be a rocket scientist, but she knew what that meant. The Slayer stalked toward her, hips swaying. Faith's lips claimed Harmony's mouth, her black leather tank top brushing against Harmony's shirt as her hands went to cup her face. The fledgling gave a whimper. This was wrong! She was heterosexual, had always been and always will be. She had proof. Look at Blondie Bear! Faith nudged a muscular thigh between Harmony's own, and she moaned, reciprocating. Granted, that didn't turn out so well, but her point was still made. Harmony moaned again, turning her face away.

"We can't do this," she whispered. Faith looked at her, impatient. "I mean, you're nice and all, but this is a hallway. Think of what Angel would say."

"Shh," Faith said. "That didn't matter a while ago, and it shouldn't matter now." She took Harmony's chin into her hand, and lifted her face.

"No one has to know. This is between us. Okay?" Harmony smiled. After all, she could try this once. Just once. Vampires got to do this sort of thing all the time. Look at Blondie Bear and Angel.

"Fine. but we're getting a room." The girl opened a near by door, entering the empty archives office. She stepped a bit further and looked around. "All clear." Harmony called, but the Slayer was already inside. Faith slammed her against the door, crushing her lips with her own blood red ones. Her hand ran up her thigh and under her skirt, groaning at the feel of silk panties.

Harmony tried to pull them closer, desperate for more. She never knew that a Slayer could be so hot, this explained her ex's fascination with Buffy. Faith trailed her hands upwards, cupping Harmony's breasts, then opened Harmony's shirt. Hello Kitty bra.

Faith licked her lips. "I always did love a new vampire."


	2. Faith

Want. Take. Have.

The vampire mouse cowered under me, as though I was something mean and scary. I could smell her fear, heavy and poignant in the air in front of me. Vampire fear was the best, it's what sustained us. The stupid girl was about to fall on her lovely ass. I brushed my wrist against said part of her, and a zap of electricity shot up my arm. I thought of what I'd seen, and jealousy flashed through me. I fingered the dagger on my hip. I wanted to make her suffer.

"So you liked it?" I asked nonchalantly, hoping for some reply that wasn't "Yes." Harmony looked at me, sea green eyes welling with tears. Her breath came in shallow gasps, even though she didn't need it. I grew impatient.

"I asked you a question. Well? Did. You. Like. It." I leaned further in, hoping to intimidate the little cream puff. "I can make you talk. You know I can," I pressed the point of the blade under her ribs, making her whimper. Hey, I should do that more often.

"It wasn't that bad," she said. I managed a smile.

"Good." And walked away to hide the changing expressions on my face. I figure I could be in Cleveland by morning. Since obviously there was no need for me here. But no. I'm a Slayer, I have a job, and that job has benefits. I heard a giggle. I turned around. I wondered how to phrase this in a way that wouldn't scare Harmony off. If that way existed.

"On the other hand, I could always prove to be a loyal substitute," I said, finally. Her cute round face scrunched up. Good, she's confused. It made me smile.

"Substitute?"

"Yes. Faith and Harmony, in perfect unison." Where did that come from? Well, Slayers get to quip. Apparently, it worked. Harm's face turned red, lips pressing together. I walked toward her. I pressed those lips with my own, surprising the fledgling. They felt just as I imagined, soft and delicate, with a hint of danger. I held her face between my lands, and she sighed. My breasts brushed against hers. She made a noise that sent me closer to the edge, which made me push my thigh between her own. They were so soft, I felt like I was coming home. Harmony surprised me by doing the same, and I paused. This was too easy. You'd think a girl like her would shy away from situations like these. Of course, a strong will wasn't one of Harmony's best features. She turned her head, breaking a kiss.

"We can't do this," she whispered. I rolled my eyes. What a cheesy line. "I mean, you're nice and all, but this is a hallway. Think of what Angel would say." Harm continued. She thinks I'm nice. Ha! How silly. We were just making out, and I'm still flattered.

"Shh," I said. "That didn't matter a while ago, and it shouldn't matter now." I took Harmony's chin into my hand, and lifted her face.

"No one has to know," I reassured her. "This is between us, okay?"

Thankfully that worked. Harm turned around, going into a dark empty office. I followed her, watching her move away. Her champagne colored skirt shone in the fluorescent light, disappearing into the room, and her starched shirt lay perfectly against her back. I entered the room, looking around. The lights were still off, the night sky filtering through the windows, and no one was here.

"All clear!" Harmony said, turning around. I pressed her against the door, resuming what we were doing in the hallway. I wanted to feel those soft creamy thighs again. I ran my hands up her thighs, groaning as I reached her panties. Harm pressed her hands against my back, and I moaned. I cupped her breasts, quickly unbuttoning the white work shirt, revealing two firm cups, with cartoon faces printed over them. A Hello Kitty bra.

Cute. Wonder if she purrs.

I always did love a new vampire.

---------------

Two hours later

Well, that question's answered.


End file.
